


Nice shirt

by CrissieB



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, Hot, Love, Lust, M/M, Malec, Multi, Relationship(s), Rings, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissieB/pseuds/CrissieB
Summary: Alexander & Magnus hang out for the day and enjoy a spot of shopping and each other.





	1. Nice Shirt

A change in style

Alec turned the corner walking towards the lift. There was the guy he had seen so many times standing talking on his phone. He was always immaculately dressed , today he was wearing black suit pants and a collared silk business shirt and tie, todays was pale blue and it really suited him. Alec looked forward to his mornings. If only to share 3.5 minutes with him.

Alec had never heard him angry before. He was hissing down the phone. “I am so sick of your shit. I am over it and I am over you. I never want to see your face again you asshole!”  
Magnus hung up and waited impatiently for the lift not realising Alexander was standing behind him.  
The lift door opened and Magnus walked in and turned around surprised to see Alexander there. Alexander smiled and nodded, “Good morning”  
Magnus replied, “If only.” and punched lift button to the ground floor. They both stood in silence.  
The lift doors opened and Alexander nodded signally for Magnus to leave first as he did every morning. As Magnus walked out Alexander passed him and smiled, “You deserve better.” 

Alec walked out onto the street into a waiting cab and as he sat in and closed the door he noticed Magnus standing watching him.  
Alec could not work out his expression on his face and he wondered whether or not he should have said anything.

For Magnus it was like an alarm went off in his head. He had seen him almost everyday. Apart from a polite nod and goodmorning, Magnus had never spoke to him before nor had he ever seen him with anyone. Magnus wondered how much he had heard.

Magnus had an awful day filled with people being difficult and was glad the day was over. 

For Alec one day was the same as the other and he could do his job standing on his head. In truth he was bored but it paid well and until he was ready he would simply roll along. 

He often distracted himself with thoughts of the gorgeous man that lived up the other end of his floor. He had seen him almost daily at the same time for the past 12 months and in that time had also seen a couple of other men with him. Once, Alec was heading out and as the lift opened Magnus had his lips locked on to some other guy. Alec waited for them to exit not making eye contact. He never did see that guy again. 

He often wondered what it would be like to kiss him and place his hands on those elegant hips.  
Then there was the one who had been around for a couple of months. Alec did not like him at all. Magnus was right, he was an asshole. A solid man, well built with an arrogance about him, he always checked Alec out but Alec wasn’t interested. Alec guessed that was the one that Magnus was talking to on the phone this morning.

Alec had finished work and picked up chinese on the way home and some groceries and waited in the foyer for the lift, as the doors opened the asshole stood with a box in his arms.  
He looked at Alec as he exited and stopped the door from closing, “Hey gorgeous- I am heading out to Hunters Moon if you are interested, I’ll be there from about 10.”  
Alec looked at him and was not impressed he simply replied “Not in the slighest.”  
The man shrugged and the doors closed.

The next morning around the same time Alec stood waiting for the lift dissapointed as the doors opened and he entered, Alec heard a familiar voice, “Hold the lift”  
Alec did and smiled as the man with caramel skin and soft brown eyes jumped in relieved he made it. “Thanks Lift Guy.”  
Alec looked at him, “Good morning-It’s Alec and you are ?”  
Magnus smiled, “Better now! Magnus. I am Magnus”  
Alec smiled, “ Your friend hit on me last night as he was leaving”  
The reaction was obvious, Magnus exclaimed “What!”  
Alec nodded, “The asshole had a box of stuff and asked me if I wanted to hook up at Hunters Moon”  
Magnus shook his head, “Sorry.Though I can understand why.”  
Alec blushed and looked at him, “You don’t need to apologise, I just thought you should know”  
The lift doors opened and Alec once again signalled to him to leave first adding, “You were right he is an asshole. Have a great day.”  
Once again Magnus found him self staring at this man watching him leave in a cab.He made him blush. How cute was that. Magnus had a spring in his step as he walked the two blocks to work. It was Friday and the end of the working week. Magnus was planning on hitting the town, though he would stay well clear of Hunters Moon as that was where his ex would be trolling for some ass. Magnus decided he was definately going to ask Alec out.

Alec’s best friend Jace sent him a message, “Heading out tonight will swing past about nine. So what’s the shirt of the day?”

Alec replied, “Sounds good. Dark purple!”

Magnus decided to head to the club aptly named Pandemonium as he hadn’t been there for a while and it would be nice to just catch up and see what was going on. Though he really couldn’t be bothered to pick up. He was however more interested in his lift buddy. The tall dark haired man with pale skin and Hazel eyes and the most beautiful smile.

Magnus was sitting with some friends when he noticed Alexander walk in with a couple of his friends. Magnus watched as Alec walked over to the bar and ordered drinks carrying them back to where his friends were sitting in a booth to the side. The girl was kissing the other guy and as Alec returned she leaned in and whispered to him . Magnus watched as Alec turned around and looked directly at him and smiled.  
He looked stunning wearing a dark blue satin shirt that sparkled and black leather pants. The shirt was undone slightly showing some chains and his hair spikey with glitter. Alec was sure he was wearing eyeliner and lip gloss. He looked like a shinning star and Alec could not keep his eyes off him.

Alec rose his glass and nodded and Magnus winked.

The girl he was with leaned in and whispered, “That is the quickest hook up I have ever seen. We have been here for what 5 minutes?”  
Alec smiled, “Not really, I know him. He lives on my floor.”  
Jace his friend nudged him, “That is the guy you have been pining for over the last year. Do you even know his name.”  
Alec blushed, “I am not pining- and Yes. His name is Magnus.”  
Clary waved at him as she noticed he was still looking over and she looked at Alec, “He is so hot.”  
Alec nodded,”A little out of my league”  
Jace laughed, “Don’t sell your self short buddy- Opposites attract.”  
Alec laughed, “Was that supposed to be a compliment?”  
Jace smiled, “Yep.”  
Clary laughed, “Jace is right. Look at us- I am smart and talented. Jace can lift heavy things and make toast.”  
They all laughed with Alec adding, “Making toast is new!”  
Clary smiled, “Well he obviously likes you. He is coming over.”  
Alec heart began to race.

Clary kicked Alec under the table as Alec looked at her he turned around and saw Magnus standing about 5 meters away and obviously in an argument with the asshole. The same asshole that had hit on him as he was leaving the building yesterday.  
Alec watched as the man grabbed Magnus and as Magnus pulled away as the asshole grabbed him again and as Magnus broke from his grip the asshole swung his hand and slapped him. It was open handed and not hard enough to knock Magnus down or for that matter really jolt him, Magnus stood his ground , but Alec had seen it and did not hesitate. He rose from his seat and almost flew across to where Magnus was standing pulling Magnus by the hand flinging him behind him.  
Jace jumped up and followed, “Oh shit!”  
Alec was furious, “You ever touch him like that again and I will drop you myself now fuck off!”  
The Security team had seen the slap and was on their way over, Alec and the asshole were staring at each other and Jace was ready to help out. He had never seen Alec react like that before and he had never seen him move so quickly. Alec was if anything a gentle giant. 

The security guard new Magnus and asked if Magnus was alright. Magnus nodded. The guard looked at Alec and the asshole and then smiled to Alec, “Its ok, we have got this. I saw everything”  
Then the head security looked at the asshole, “You! Are leaving”  
The asshole looked at him, “Oh come on- it was just a little slap.”  
The security guard shook his head, “No- that is assault. Come on -out! I remember you- this is not the first time!You have been warned before. You either walk out nicely, or I will throw you out.”  
The asshole looked at the security guard, “ Like to see you try.”  
He was obviously drunk.  
The security guard smiled, “So be it.”  
He grabbed him by the arm and placed it behind his back pulling his shoulder and pushed him towards the door, the asshole turned to Alec yelling, “and you are welcome to it- Just one thing he likes it rough!”  
Alec smiled, “Good , thanks for the tip.”  
Jace laughed and Magnus smiled.  
Alec watched as the security guard took him away and then turned to Magnus. “I am sorry I interfered, but no one should be treated like that. Are you ok?”  
Magnus simply nodded, “Thanks.But you didn’t have to”  
Alec stood there and placed his hand on Magnus face and Magnus cheek melted into the palm of his hand. Alec noticed his reaction and smiled, “I would never do that to you, Please let me buy you a drink?”  
Magnus smiled, “Shouldn’t I be buying you one.”  
Alec smiled, “You can buy the next one.”

Alec introduced him to Clary and Jace and headed for the bar. He looked at Magnus, “Don’t believe anything they tell you.”  
Alec looked at Jace, “and if he is not here when I come back, I am blaming you.” Magnus laughed.

Magnus watched as he left and Clary giggled. “You know he has liked you for ages.”  
Jace smiled, “He is just shy, he thinks your out of his league.”  
Magnus pulled back, “He didn’t look shy a minute ago.”  
Jace nodded, “I know- I have never seen him do that before. He was right though.You know I can tell you every shirt you have worn for the last 3 months”  
Magnus was surprised, “What?”  
Jace laughed and looked at his phone, “Today it was dark purple”  
Magnus smiled, “Grape actually”  
Jace smiled, “Yesterday pale blue. Last Thursday White with an orange tie”  
Magnus watched Alec as he waited to be served and looked at Jace, “I have noticed him to, I just didn’t think he was interested”  
Jace laughed, “Oh Alec is my best friend and I love him to bits but he is a bit old fashioned.”  
Clary smiled, “Don’t be mean Jace. It is lovely. He is not old fashioned, he is a romantic.”  
Clary smiled at Magnus, “So do you dance.”  
Jace looked at Magnus, “Please say yes, because if you don’t I will have to”  
Magnus laughed and watched as Alec came back with the drinks.  
Clary smiled, “Just for that, you can come dance with me.”  
Magnus stood up and Clary moved out of the booth with Jace shuffling out.  
Alec put the drinks down, and Jace smiled, “she is making me dance Alec”  
Alec laughed and looked at Magnus, “Your still here”  
Magnus winked, “Only just”  
Alec blushed and Magnus smiled.  
Clary took a sip of her drink and placed it on the opposite side to where she was sitting and moved Alecs drink to her spot.  
Jace sighed, “Ok lets get this done”  
Clary looked at him, “If you dance with me I will put out later.”  
Jace smiled, “Come on girl get your ass on the dance floor.Lets go!”  
Clary giggled and grabbed Jaces hand.  
Alec shook his head. “They have been together for ever.”  
Magnus looked at him, “ thanks for the drink”  
Alec smiled, “Your welcome. You look way different dressed up”  
Magnus smiled, “Is that a compliment?”  
Alec nodded, “You are stunning.”  
Magnus smiled, “You are not bad yourself. Can I ask you something?”  
Alec was slightly hesitant “Sure”  
Magnus was inches away from Alecs lips, “Why do you always let me out of the lift first.”  
Alec swallowed his drink and Magnus noticed he wasn’t looking at him, “Oh I just thought it was the polite thing to do.”  
Magnus smiled, “Why haven’t you asked me out?”  
Alec looked at him, “You were with someone, so you know.”  
Magnus smiled, “What’s your favorite shirt”  
Alec looked at him, he knew jace must have said something, “The dark green one with the butterfly tie”  
Magnus smiled, “Its emerald green.”  
Alec looked at him, “can I ask you something?”  
Magnus nodded. Alec ran his fingers on the table, “you and that asshole-Is it over or are you just fighting.”  
Magnus smiled, “ It is over, I thought you were going to hit him”  
Alec looked at Jace and Clary dancing, “I wasn’t sure either, I have never hit anyone before!I just saw him hit you and well it just sort of happened. I meant what I said though.”  
Magnus looked at him, “Which bit- that I deserve better or that you would never do that to that to me.”  
Alec finished his drink and swallowed, “Both”  
Magnus smiled, “Must be my turn to get drinks”  
Alec grabbed his glass and Magnus took his glass out of his hand,There fingers briefly touched and Magnus smiled “Don’t you go anywhere.”  
He walked over to the bar and Alec watched as he shimmied through and positioned himself at the front, that took class and style. No one seemed to mind and Magnus was back within minutes.

Alec saw him coming and stood up to let him in the booth when Magnus was acciedently pushed from behind and jolted forward with two drinks in his hands Alec grabbed his waist and the girl slurred an apology.  
Magnus did not spill a drop and smiled, “Well that’s twice you have saved me tonight.”  
Alec smiled, “Sorry, that time I was being selfish, I didn’t want to wear my drink”  
Magnus laughed, “At least your honest”  
Alec shook his head, “No. I’m not.” Alec still had his hands on Magnus waist.  
Magnus skulled his drink as he watched Alec. He had this kind soft intensity about him and Magnus liked it.Alecs’s hands were warm, even if they were over his shirt.  
”I am a bit disappointed though. Had I spilled the drink you would have had to take it off and rinse it in the bathroom and I would have had to help you- It was the least I could do!”  
Alec laughed, “I am sorry to dissapoint you”  
Magnus smiled, “The night is not over yet.” Alec and Magnus were still standing and Alec did not want to sit down or let go.  
Magnus grabbed him by the collar as the same girl with a drink in her hand almost bumped into him, she turned apologising again. They were even closer now. Alec smiled, “You saved me.”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow and nodded, “Clubs are dangerous places.”  
Alecs voice dropped as he stared at Magnus lips. Magnus noticed Alec licked his lips.  
Suddenly it was as though they were the only two in the room.  
There lips moved closer, Magnus still had a grip on his shirt and Alec still had hold of his waist.  
Magnus looked at him, “You know you can tell alot about someone through a simple kiss.”  
Alec leaned in, “Is that right”  
Magnus caught his breath, “Aha”  
Alec leaned in and had every intention of gently kissing Magnus, but that did not happen.

The minute there lips touched Magnus dug his nails into Alecs chest and Alec grabbed Magnus by the neck and shot his tongue into his mouth rolling it around exploring as much as he could, Magnus moaned and pulled Alec closer to him as he leaned against the table top of the booth to steady himself. 

Alec pulled away, “I am sorry! That is not how I wanted to kiss you.”  
Magnus looked at him, “That was a great kiss,what was wrong with that! How else do you do it?”  
Alec lent in again and this time gently kissed him and Magnus melted, it drove Magnus crazy as Alec moved his hands up under Magnus shirt and around his waist kissing him slowly.

Magnus pulled back, “Oh my goodness, freaking hell-We need to go, or so help me I will fuck you right here! Do you think your friends will care if we left?”  
Alec smile and whispered, “Oh I don’t want to fuck you, I want to make love to you until the sun comes up”  
Magnus started to breathe heavy, “You have 15 minutes to get me home before those pants come off”  
Alec turned and there was Jace and Clary with big smirks on their faces, Alec went bright red.”Um we are going to head off”

They walked out the front and Alec went to the back of the line and looked around. He grabbed his phone and called a cab driver that picks him up every morning, “Jimmy, where are you?” Alec replied, “Great I will see you opposite Pandamonium- I will pay you 200 if you can be there in 5 minutes.”  
Magnus burst out laughing. Jimmy did not disapoint he was there in 5 and Alec was in the foyer of the apartment building in another 5 minutes.

The lift doors opened and Magnus said, “9 minutes” Alec hit the button up to the floor and Magnus lent in and kissed him as the lift doors opened, Alec flung Magnus to his door and Magnus laughed, “13 minutes”.  
Alec grabbed his key and opened the door pulling Magnus inside as they both laughed, “Do you want a drink,”  
Magnus shook his head, “You know what I want”  
Alec smiled and started kissing him,”Can we do something else first”  
Magnus smiled, “Oh we can do lots of things what did you have in mind?”  
They were now making their way to Alecs bedroom.Alec smiled, “Take your shirt off.”  
Magnus looked at him, “You want it off, you take it off!”  
Alec stood behind Magnus and wrapped his arms around to the front of his shirt as he slowly undid the buttons kissing Magnus on the neck as his he peeled his shirt slowly off, catching his breath as he did whispering, “Lay down on your stomach!”  
Magnus looked at him, “What.”  
Alec smiled, “Lay down on your stomach, Please.”  
Magnus went to undo his pants and Alec stopped him, “I will get those later”  
Magnus laid on the bed and Alec leaned over him and kissed his shoulder, “trust me”  
Alec poured some oil on his hands and started to rub Magnus back and shoulders rolling his hand up to his hair line as Magnus moaned.  
“Is that to hard,”  
Magnus shook his head. It was incredible. He had never had anyone massage him like that before. Well not unless he paid for it. 20 minutes later there was not one piece of skin or muscle Alec had not rubbed his hands on from the top of Magnus head to the bottom of his pants line right down to his arms and fingers.

Alec lent over and placed his hands around Magnus waist and went to slowly moved them to the button on his leather pants when he noticed Magnus had fallen asleep.  
Alec smiled and covered him partially with the doona leaving the bedside table light on and walked back out into the lounge room.

Alec laid back on the lounge and could not wipe the smile off his face. Magnus had fallen asleep, he was in his bed and though nothing happened Alec wanted him to stay. Alec didn’t really care that they had not had sex. Though he would have and really wanted to. There would be plenty of time. 

There was a late night movie starring Cary Grant & Deborah Kerr aptly named ‘An Affair to Remember’.

Magnus woke up and could not believe he had fallen asleep. That was not how he thought the night would go at all. He turned around expecting to see Alec laying beside him. He sat up and smiled and walked out to the loungeroom and noticed Alec laying on the lounge with his arm resting up under his head.  
“Classic movie” Alec turned and smiled.  
Magnus walked over to him and ran his hand through his hair, “I am so sorry”  
Alec smiled, and placed his hand up touching Magnus hand, “Oh don’t be silly, I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
Alec moved his legs and pulled Magnus around.”Come here”  
Magnus laid in between Alec’s legs and started playing with his hands watching the end of the movie. “Well I suppose I should go”  
Alec started rolling his other hand across Magnus shoulder and playing with his chains, “No you should stay. I haven’t finished with you yet. Think of it more like intermission”  
Magnus laughed, “you are very special Alexander”  
Alec laughed, “We can just lay here if you like. I just like touching you”  
Magnus rubbed his head on Alecs chest, “Oh Alexander. Where have you been”  
Alec smiled, “Right here Magnus”  
Magnus moved Alecs hand to the outside of his pants, Magnus started to get hard and so did Alec.  
The movie had ended and Alec whispered, “Come to bed”  
Magnus lifted and Alec smiled as he turned the television off and took him by the hand back into the bedroom.  
Alec smiled, “Leather pants are a challange”  
Magnus laughed, “you’ll never get them off in one go.”  
Alec whispered, “I’ll make you a deal. If I get them off in two- your cooking dinner, If I don’t-I’ll cook.”  
Magnus laughed, “Deal”  
Alec smiled, “Lay back down on your stomache”  
Magnus shook his head, “oh no- not this time”  
Alec lent in and pushed him gently down onto the bed on his back and smiled, “You are so beautiful Magnus.”  
It was Magnus turn to blush. Alec laughed, “Your blushing”  
Alec started kissing his chest and working his way down to the buttons and undid them then lifted and grabbed his pants by the ankles and tugged “One.”  
Alec caught his breath, Magnus was bigger than he thought he would be.  
The pants were half way down his thighs. He pulled again and had them in his hands, Magnus was impressed and Alec leaned over him, “Looks like your cooking baby.”

Alec lent in and kissed him as he did before gently and slowly. While Magnus undid Alecs shirt and pants restling them off of him.  
Alec looked at him, “Um we have to use protection.” Magnus nodded and Alec leaned over to his draw. Magnus bit into his neck and Alec groaned into him. Magnus rolled him over and laid on top,”Now it is my turn”

It wasn’t long before Magnus had Alec in his mouth, all of him and Alec started to buck, breathing hard, “Oh fk Magnus”

Alec got what he wanted and they made love for hours still rolling around into each other, discovering each other well into the morning. Alec had done things with Magnus he had never done before and he didn’t want to stop. Magnus was impressed by Alecs stamina and wanted more of him.

It was 10:30 in the morning and Magnus was wrapped in Alecs arms, both still awake when Alecs phone rang, It was Jace.  
Magnus smiled, “You should anwer it.”  
Alec shook his head, “No. He will just want to know whether we had sex or not.”  
Magnus grabbed his phone and answered it, “House of Love and Lust, Magnus speaking.”  
Alec could hear Jace laugh, “Well that answers my question then.”  
Magnus smiled as Alec blushed and shook his head, “I am sorry Alec can’t come to the phone right now. He is…” Magnus caught his breath as he was trying to talk- “Lets just say he is, “OH Fk.”  
Jace laughed, “Ok I get the message- I will talk to him later.”  
Magnus hung up and pulled the sheet back as Alec was sucking on the inside of his thigh. 

Magnus sighed, “FK-I am not going to be able to walk for a week.”  
Alec pulled away and smiled, “Do you want me to stop”  
Magnus smiled, “Don’t you dare.”


	2. Mondays Shirt

Mondays Shirt

Alec smiled as he played with Magnus fingers, “Since you are cooking dinner-I will cook breakfast.”  
Magnus smiled, “That would be brunch. Are you hungry my love.”  
Alec laughed, “Brunch it is. I am starving- I have a feeling I am going to need to increase my daily intake of carbs.First I am going to have a shower.”  
Magnus laughed, “I should come with you- bathrooms are dangerous places Alexander”  
Alec smiled, “You are right Magnus, I could slip on the soap, knock myself out and hit my head and drown”  
Magnus laughed, “You could. I should be there just in case. Where’s your first aid kit.”  
Alec smiled, “Right here.” And he kissed Magnus on the neck.  
Alec climbed out of bed and walked towards the shower turning it on as Magnus followed.  
Alec had to adjust the shower head as he was slightly taller than Magnus. Alec liked piping hot showers and he had good water pressure.  
Alec stepped away allowing Magnus to go first and he grabbed the soap and washed his back. As Magnus turned to grab the soap off Alec it slipped out and ended up on the floor. Magnus and Alec were both thinking the same thing and looked at each other as they both burst out laughing.  
Magnus said it first, “I am not bending over to pick that up.”  
Alec smiled, “Once again you where right baby, bathrooms are dangerous places.”  
Alec kept eye contact as he leaned down and Magnus watched him as Alec rose back up.  
Magnus smiled, “That was close.”  
Alec smiled and went to step out. He placed a clean towel on the towel rack and pulled out some spare tracksuit pants and a T shirt as he dressed in Jeans and a collared polar shirt.  
Magnus was drying himself off and Alec stood and watched with his arms folded at the bathroom door.  
Magnus smiled “Aren’t you making breakfast?”  
Alec nodded but didn’t move and Magnus laughed walking past him noticing the clothes for him on the bed. Magnus toweled his hair and Alec grabbed them and held them over his head, “Actually, what you have on is fine”  
Magnus looked at him, He liked playful Alec.”If I walk around your lounge room naked, will you be able to cook breakfast?”  
Alec shook his head, “I have some 3 minute Oats in the cupboard.”  
Magnus kissed him, “If I pass out will you give me mouth to mouth?”  
Alec nodded and kissed him as he lowered his hands and handed him the clothes. “Okay, I am going to make breakfast”  
Magnus nodded, “So you keep on saying”  
Magnus put Alec's clothes on and laughed, the t shirt was two sizes to big and the pants way to long.  
Magnus walked out and watched Alec, he had so much food on the bench Magnus thought he was cooking for an army.  
Alec looked at Magnus and laughed, He looked like a kid wearing his dads clothes. Alec was chopping mushrooms, “You are so cute.”  
Magnus smiled picking up his clothes and his keys. I am going home to change. I will be back in 15.

Magnus walked down the hall and into his apartment. He changed and left the clothes Alec had lent him there and changed into long shorts and a black tight t shirt. He walked back and knocked on the door. Alec opened the door and smiled, “Good morning.”  
Magnus laughed, “Good morning, I believe breakfast is nearly ready.”  
Magnus walked in and smiled kissing Alec again, “So how did you sleep?”  
Alec laughed, “Who needs sleep!”  
Magnus stood in the kitchen and Alec plated the food. He walked over and placed the plates on the table and pulled out a chair for Magnus. It was subtle but Magnus noticed.  
“Did you just pull out my chair?”  
Alec looked at him, “ what?”  
Magnus smiled, “you just pulled out my chair. For me to sit down”  
No one had ever pulled out a chair for Magnus before. Alec did it without even thinking.   
Alec smiled, “would you rather sit in a different chair?”  
Magnus shook his head. Alec smiled as he was bringing back the salt and pepper to the table.  
“Well sit down then.” Magnus watched him and Alec waited for him to sit and then sat down. Magnus noticed that as well.  
Magnus sat back, “ You do a great brunch.”  
Alec smiled, Maybe a little to much. I don’t normally cook breakfast during the week. I don’t really bother just for me.”  
Magnus smiled, “I do toast and coffee”  
Alec smiled, “Jace has just learned to make toast.”   
Magnus laughed and they sat eating and talking about everything from food, movies , music. There were some similarities, but they had very different styles. Magnus like popular music and dance music, Alec was more into R&B. Magnus liked nightclubs, Alec was more into pubs or home. Alec liked action movies, Magnus didn’t mind action movies but he liked the more mythical ones, Lord of the rings was one of his favorites or end of the world movies, sci fi. Alec liked Horror, Magnus liked intrigue-spy movies. They were pretty much on par with food, except Alec hated offal and was partial to having his food cooked, he could not eat raw fish. Steaks had to be well done rather than rare.  
Alec noticed Magnus looked at his phone and his mood changed. He went quiet.   
“whats wrong Magnus?”  
Magnus shook his head and smiled, “I think I am just a little tired”  
Alec leaned into him, “Every time you look at you phone you don’t look happy.”  
Magnus smiled, “I am fine. I do have to go though. I will see you at 6:00 for dinner.”  
Alec looked at him he could tell Magnus was lying, “ok. I will bring desert.”  
Magnus walked up to him and kissed him and swept his fringe from his eyes, ‘Oh sweetheart- you are desert.” Magnus left.

They both had things to do and first on Alec's list was calling his mother as she had threatened to come visit if he didn’t. He didn’t tell her about Magnus, he listened to her whinge and wine about his father and how ungrateful her beautiful children were and he promised once again to call her once a week. Then there was some mundane house chores, a quick shop down the road and hopefully a nap.

Jace smiled as he looked at his phone, “Hey Romeo- Hows things”  
Alec laughed, “Oh you are so funny.”  
Jace smiled, “So I take it you and Magnus are a thing”  
Alec wasn’t sure, “I think so. He is cooking dinner to night”  
Jace laughed, “Nice. Clary and I are heading off tomorrow so I’ll give you a call when we get back.”  
Alec smiled,“No worries, have a great time.”

All that was was left to do was grab some groceries and get ready for dinner.

Alec knocked on the door and Magnus opened it with a huge smile on his face. Alec had dressed up for dinner.  
Alec walked in with a bottle of Red in his hand and a container. Magnus kissed him hello and took the bottle of red. “What is this?”  
Alec smiled,“Just something I whipped up for desert”   
Magnus raised his eyebrows as he looked inside, “hmm a man of many talents? Is it Pavlova?”  
Alec nodded. Alec looked around Magnus apartment, “You have a great place.”   
The layout was similar but Magnus had bright artwork on the walls and had more modern furniture.   
“Alec walked up behind him as Magnus was keeping an eye on dinner. He lent into his neck, “Oh that smells so good.”  
Magnus laughed, “Well given your need for carbs I cooked Pasta Carbonara”  
Alec placed his hand on Magnus back, “I was not talking about the food”  
Magnus blushed. “How about you open the bottle.” Alec smiled and they sat at the table and started to eat.  
Alec looked at him he wanted to say something but he wasn’t sure how. They finished dinner and went to sit on the lounge.  
Alec pulled Magnus legs across his lap and started to rub his feet. Magnus eyes rolled back into his head, “Oh god, that is so good.”  
Alec smiled, “ I like touching you. Can I ask you something?”   
Magnus nodded.  
“Those messages are from the asshole aren’t they?”  
Magnus stiffened, “You have nothing to worry about Alexander. It is over- I have told him. He just feels bad and is annoyed that I don’t want to be with him. There is nothing more to it!”  
Alec looked at him, “I just want to make sure you are safe and ok.”  
Magnus smiled “I am better than ok. He will move on.”  
Alec looked at Magnus, “ So you will tell me if it gets creepy or awful?”  
Magnus looked at him, “Sweetheart, you don’t need to worry, I can look after myself.”  
That was not good enough for Alec, “Well I um you know,I care about you, so I just want you to be able to tell me stuff like that. I don’t want you to come home and find a rabbit cooking on your stove top or a horse head in your bed.”  
Magnus smiled, They were movie references. “I don’t have a pet rabbit or horse-so I think we are safe there. I think it’s lovely that you care, honestly. I promise if I really feel threatened I will tell you.”  
Alec felt better.

Magnus wanted to change the subject, “I bought a new shirt today.”   
Alec's eyes lit up, “Did you- show me.”   
Magnus shook his head, “No I cant its a Monday shirt, you will have to wait.”  
Alec smiled, “ That is so unfair- what color is it?”   
Magnus shook his head, “I cant remember”  
Alec laughed, “Just give me a hint?”  
Magnus shook his head.  
Alec smiled, “I have something for you.”  
Magnus raised his eyebrows and Alec laughed, he pulled it out from his pants pocket. “ It’s a Japanese amulet called an Omamori charm- It’s supposed to bring you luck and protection. Its no big deal. I just thought you might like it.”  
Magnus smiled, “Oh Alexander, its beautiful.”  
Alec looked at him and took another drink of his wine as he went back to rubbing Magnus feet.  
Magnus watched him, “Whats the matter”  
Alec shook his head, “Nothing”  
Magnus sat up, “Yes there is, what is it?”  
Alec looked at him, “ I don’t know how to say it.”  
Magnus was nervous, “Oh just blurt it out- Let me guess. You have changed your mind and decided you are straight.”  
Alec laughed, “Oh god no.”  
Magnus looked at him, “What then.”  
Alec sat there, “I don’t want to wreck the night.”  
Magnus moved his feet, “You just want to be friends!”  
Alec stared at him and took a breath, “No! I um, Are we a thing?”  
Magnus put his drink down and moved his legs re-positioning himself straddling over Alec’s lap. “Do you want to be a ‘thing’?”  
Alec nodded, “I want to be ‘the’ thing- I don’t want to share you, or just fuck and run. I am not like that. So before I fall in love with you- I just want to know where I stand”  
Alec placed his fingers on Magnus chains around his neck.  
Magnus was looking at him. He was so honest. So caring and gentle and protective, funny and sweet. Magnus was struggling to find anything wrong with him at all which scared him a little.  
Magnus placed his hand on Alec face,“ mm let me think about it”  
That was not what Alec wanted to hear, Magnus noticed his reaction he looked devastated and quickly kissed him, “Yes, Alexander we are ‘the thing’. You and me. No one else”  
Alec kissed him back. That was something Magnus had noticed about Alexander, He did not like to kiss quickly, he always took his time. His hands were gently caressing Magnus thighs.  
Alec pulled away, “So I have a boyfriend?”   
Magnus smiled and nodded, “I am still not telling about the shirt”  
Alec laughed, “Oh come on- just a hint.”  
Magnus gave in, “Ok it has a collar and buttons. The rest you will have to wait until Monday”  
Alec moved slightly and grabbed his glass and Magnus grabbed his and the bottle topping both up.   
Alec smiled, “To us.”  
Magnus clicked his glass against Alec’s and smiled, “To us!”  
Magnus leaned in and rested his forehead against Alec’s, “I want my desert”  
Alec smiled, “Well you will have to move”  
Magnus shook his head and started undoing Alec’s shirt, “No, I told you before. You are desert.”  
Alec smiled, “What about the Pavlova”   
Alec hissed as Magnus stuck his tongue in his ear.  
Magnus laughed, “Intermission”  
They made out on the lounge for hours neither one of them was in a hurry. Alec woke in Magnus bed and smiled.Magnus was curled up into him holding his hand sound asleep.   
Alec gently ran his hand down Magnus side and listened to the rain and thunder as it belted down watching it out the window and lent over reaching for his phone to check the time as he smiled at the half eaten Pavlova on the side table.  
It was 11:30am and Alec remembered eating the pavlova off Magnus stomach somewhere in the early hours of the morning.  
Alec started tracing his fingers over Magnus body and kissing his back Magnus pushed further into him and Alec caught his breath.  
Magnus was awake playing with the fingers that he held in his hand. He drew drew them closer and put them into his mouth, and Alec found himself having morning sex, or was it brunch sex?  
Regardless it was special and they both feel back to sleep finally waking around 3.

That night Alec slept in his own bed as they had both agreed they needed sleep due to the working day ahead. Alec couldn’t sleep he missed Magnus. He tossed and turned and Magnus was no different. He felt cold and alone and missed Alec's hands holding him.

Magnus woke up and smiled, He looked at the time He would see Alec in an hour.  
Alec woke and smiled thinking the same and he would finally get to see Mondays shirt.  
Alec leaned against the wall waiting as Magnus walked out of his apartment he looked like he was walking down a catwalk. He wore a smokey grey rounded collared long sleeve business shirt with black cuffs and and it fit tightly around him. Alec’s mouth dropped the minute he saw him.   
Alec placed his hands around his hips and kissed him, “Good Morning, that is a very nice shirt.” Magnus laughed. “I will let you take it off later.”  
Alec smiled, “Promise”  
Magnus nodded  
Alec hit the lift button for the lift. Magnus smiled, “you look tired,”  
Alec nodded,“I couldn’t sleep”  
Magnus had hold of his hand, “Me either”  
The lift opened and they stepped in, Alec squeezed his hand, “I missed you”  
Magnus looked at Alec, “Me too. Can I stay with you tonight”  
Alec nodded, “Yes please- I’ll cook”  
The lift doors opened and Alec signaled for Magnus to walk out. Magnus shook his head, “After you lover”  
Alec blushed but shuffled him out first whispering, “ see you tonight.”  
Magnus placed his fingers on his own lips and then onto Alec's. “Have a great day.”  
Alec nodded and did the same thing he did every day, jumped into a cab and went to work.


	3. Tuesdays Shirt

Magnus knocked on Alec’s door, Alec opened it and smiled almost reefing Magnus arm off has he pulled him into his apartment. “I have missed you”  
Magnus smiled, “How was your day.”  
Alec’s smile beamed,“Better now”  
Alec ran his fingers down Magnus tightly fitted shirt. “Thats my new favorite shirt-Grey suits you.”  
Magnus smiled, “Actually its smoked charcoal. You look a little tired”  
Alec laughed and nodded as Magnus ran his hands through Alecs hair and then ran his hands down Alec’s chest, “Well smoked charcoal really looks very- that is a very sexy….” Alec became distracted running his hands down Magnus side to his waist.   
Magnus smiled, “Shirt Alexander, shirt is the word you are looking for.”  
Alec whispered as he lent in to kiss him, “No- It’s not the shirt Magnus”  
Magnus caught his breath he knew what was coming and it made his head spin. Magnus had his fair share of kisses over the years and Alec was by far the best kisser he had met. If there was an Olympic sport for kissing Alec would be the leading gold medalist. The world champion. He had never met anyone who could or would kiss like that. Every kiss from Alec was slightly different and seemed to just explode from his soul. Magnus doubted it was even kissing. It was more like lip & tongue sex. Even describing it as mouth sex, just did not do it justice.

Everytime Magnus whispered Alexanders name it was like something was turned on in Alecs heart his heart seemed to enlarge, all his senses became far more acute then they had before and all Alec wanted was to have Magnus near him. Whether he had him in his bed or not.As long as Alec could touch him or see him he was happy. Alec had waited a long time for Magnus to come into his life and he was going to protect it and treasurer it.

Magnus sighed then pulled away, “Alexander, Are those pots suppose to be boiling over?”  
Alec looked as he ran over to the kitchen, “Crap”  
Magnus laughed and followed him. There was a bottle of red on the bench with two glasses and a bottle opener.   
Magnus raised his eyebrow and looked at the bottle, “Oh my! corked wine. I haven’t opened a bottle of corked wine for years. Most of it is just screw top lids. Where did you get this?”  
Alec smiled, “I have a little collection.”  
Magnus was impressed, “What are we having”  
Alec smiled, “A culnary delight Magnus- Spagetti Bolognaise. Unless you don’t like it. Then I will cook something else?”  
Magnus laughed, “Don’t be silly, that sounds great. I didn’t bring desert though?”  
Alec smiled, “Oh yes you did.” Magnus saw the glint in his eye.  
Magnus grabbed the bottle and put the cork screw in, the pressure was on. He did not want to split the cork or break it.   
Alec watched him and smiled, “Do you want me to open it?”  
Magnus shook his head, “No” and whether it was good luck or skill or a bit of both the cork pulled straight out and Magnus was relieved.   
Alec carried over the dish and placed it in the middle of the table and flicked out Magnus chair.Magnus also noticed that Alec never sat opposite him, always beside. It was those tiny little things that drew Magnus to Alec like a magnet.  
Magnus smiled and stood waiting for Alec to sit, Alec patted Magnus chair, “Come on”  
Magnus placed Alecs wine down infront of him and ran his hand around his neck, “Dinner looks great.”  
Alec smiled, “So how was your day?”  
Magnus looked up finishing his mouthful of food, “Not to bad for a Monday,”  
Magnus started to smile. Alec looked at him and asked, “whats so funny.”  
Magnus shook his head, “I am just thinking of that Disney movie Lady & the Tramp where they eat spagetti and kiss.”  
Alec smiled, “I love that movie. We can watch it later if you want.”  
Magnus nodded, “ My ex put in for a transfer to LA today.”  
Alec stopped eating and sat back, “I didn’t know he worked there. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
Magnus looked at him, “ Because we don’t work togther. He works in accounts and I am in HR. Different divisions and different floors.”   
Alec looked at him, “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
Magnus smiled, “Because it doesn’t matter. I never loved him like I…anyway its a great job and he is as happy as a pig in mud and leaves next week.”  
Magnus comment did not go unnoticed  
Alec looked at him taking a drink, “So is there anything else I should know. Did he ask you to go with him?”  
For the first time since they had started seeing each other Magnus moved his phone over to Alec to let him read his messages.Alec appreciated the trust that Magnus had given him. Magnus wasn’t lying, there it was.  
It simply read- Thanks for signing off on LA. Sorry for being a asshole-all the best.  
Magnus smiled, “There is something else you should know.”  
Magnus placed his fork down and took a drink. Alec became nervous.  
Magnus was not smiling, “You have the most incredible beautiful eyes.”  
Alec smiled and blushed. Magnus leaned in and kissed him gently grabbing Alecs lip with his teeth.  
Alec caught his breath as Magnus moved his hand up his thigh.  
Magnus had finished his glass of wine. “You need to come with me”  
Alec stood up, “Where are we going?”  
Magnus smiled, “Grab your keys”  
Magnus grabbed Alec by the hand and walked to his apartment. Magnus walked in and grabbed a bag and started putting bits and pieces in it, deodorant, socks and jocks toothbrush, hair gel, brush and Pyjamas. He opened his wardrobe. “Off you go”  
Alec looked at him, “What”  
Magnus smiled, “You pick the shirt.”  
Alec smiled, “Really.” Alec looked like a kid in a lolly shop that had been given free reign.  
Magnus smiled, “Yes.”  
Alec looked at him, “You are going to let me pick the shirt you will be wearing tomorrow”  
Magnus nodded. Alec smiled and flicked through them, he liked them all. “That’s nice. Oh so is that. Oh that looks good on you. I think that one. Oh hold on. Maybe…”  
Magnus sat on his bed laughing, “Preferably before 8 am Alexander”  
Alec smiled, “Don’t rush me Magnus this is serious.”  
Magnus giggled, “The quicker you choose the quicker we get back to your place and the quicker you get desert. ”  
Alec stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Magnus, “The pink one with the navy blue vest and pants.”  
Magnus smiled, “It’s salmon”  
Alec smiled, “Are you sure, It looks pink.”  
Magnus glared at him and Alec smiled,”Sorry. Salmon with the navy blue vest and blue tailored suit pants”  
Magnus smiled, “Nice choice”  
They went back to Alecs apartment and Alec hung the clothes up in his cupboard.  
Magnus turned to him, “I have something for you.”  
Alec smiled, “Oh baby, I have something for you too.” Alec raised his eyebrows up and down.  
Magnus burst out laughing. Magnus gave him a key ring with a key on it. There was a big M is silver, “Just in case you can’t sleep. You can let your self in.” Magnus grabbed his pyjamams and got changed.  
Alec looked at it and rubbed his finger’s over it. He stood staring at it when Magnus turned he noticed Alec was upset. He was wiping tears from his cheeks.  
“Alexander, what’s wrong?”  
Alec sat on the edge of his bed with it in his hand, “Nothing. No one has ever given me a key before”  
Magnus heart melted, “Oh Alexander its only to my door, Its not like its a lamborgini!”  
Alec smiled, “It means way more than that to me Magnus, Thankyou.”  
Magnus rested in front of him between his legs and lifted his face, “Oh my Alexander, No- thank you.”  
Alec smiled as Magnus ran his hand down Alecs face, “Oh no Magnus…Thank you.”  
Magnus laughed and ran his hands up over Alecs thighs.   
Alec smiled, “I like your Pyjamas”  
Magnus smiled, “Do you?”  
Alec smiled, “They will look great on the bedroom floor”  
Come on lets go watch Lady and the tramp.  
Magnus was standing between Alecs legs as Alec was still sitting on the edge of his bed. Alec had his hands rubbing along the silk pyjama bottoms, He pulled Magnus into him and undid the string to his pants as Magnus steadied himself running his fingers through his hair.  
Alec smiled,“I want desert.” He slowly pulled Magnus pants down and pulled Magnus in closer kissing and rubbing his hands gently over his large erect manhood. He blew on it gently and Magnus grabbed his hair tighter, “oh Alexander” Alec ran his tongue from the base to the tip before putting it all in his mouth and sucking hard. He had his hands tightly fixed on Magnus ass and pulled him further into him. It wasn’t long before Magnus was trying to warn him and tried to pull out before he came in his mouth, but Alec took it all swallowing as Magnus yelled his name and almost collapsed. Alec held his hips andas Magnus collected himself Alec pulled him onto his lap kissing him and biting his neck. They stayed and played with each other and Magnus promised to take him shopping on Saturday and educate him in the colours as they were disagreeing playfully over the definition of Bluey-Green which Magnus corrected as Aqua.  
It was still early and they sat back on the lounge. The movie had started and Magnus noticed half way through Alec was asleep. Magnus smiled. They did have to work tomorrow and though it was only 9:30.They could both do with a good night sleep.  
Magnus whispered,as he ran his hand over Alecs face,”I do love you Alexander.”  
He waited a few more minutes and then gently shook him, and kissed him on the cheek to wake him, “Come on lover- lets go to bed.”  
Alec stirred and smiled and nodded.

They did not have sex Monday night they just snuggled in bed and fell asleep entwined in each other.

Magnus woke up to Alexander kissing him on the lips, it was 6:30 in the morning. “Good morning baby” Alec had made him coffee and bought in eggs on toast.  
Magnus wore as promised the salmon shirt and the navy blue vest and pants.   
Alec smiled, “Are you sure you feel well enough to go to work today.You do look very good in that.”  
Magnus blushed and kissed him on the cheek, “Why thank you Alexander”  
They walked out to the lift holding hands and waited for the lift. As the lift opened they stepped inside and Alec stepped into him.   
Magnus placed his hand on Alecs chest. “There is no way we can have sex in this lift!”  
Alec smiled.“You just smell so good. Good enough to eat.” They doors opened and Alec sighed. Magnus went to kiss him goodbye and Alec held his hand, “Come on, I’ll walk you to work”

It was only two blocks away, Alec kissed him on the steps out the front of his work and turned around and headed back to catch a cab wondering what shirt he could pick for Magnus to wear tomorrow.


	4. Favourite Shirt

Alec had received a message from Magnus, He was working late and Magnus would let him know when he was on his way home.  
Alec replied with two little crosses and Magnus replied with two big ones.  
Alec went into Magnus apartment and started cooking dinner.Tonight he would cook something a little different. Chicken stir fry with brown rice. Alec cleaned up his mess and covered Magnus dinner placing it on the bench. He picked out a shirt and laid it on Magnus bed as he wrote him a little note and went back to his apartment and started to watch a documentary on whales where he fell asleep.

He woke up to two messages on his phone and banging on his door.  
The first one came in at 10:00pm. 'shouldn’t be to much longer' and the next message came at 11:00pm. 'Open your fucking door.'  
Alec jumped up and went to his door and opened it. There was Magnus he had a weird expression on his face and Alec was confused and still half asleep.   
Magnus walked in and Alec closed the door, Magnus turned to him, “So you make me the best dinner in the world, clean up your mess, pick my favorite shirt place it on the bed with this note and then just leave and don’t reply to my messages.”  
Alec looked at him, “Sorry- I fell asleep”  
Magnus stood in front of him, “Not good enough!”  
Alec looked at him, “You are angry with me for making you the best dinner and cleaning up and picking your favorite shirt and writing you a love letter?”

Magnus stood looking at him flinging his arms around and being very dramatic, “No! I am angry because you didn’t stay and wait for me and I couldn’t find you to tell you I am so falling in love with you, you are the most perfect person I have ever met in my entire life and the love letter you wrote made me cry and that is not fair. I have never been with anyone who treats me so well and touches my heart like you do and it scares me shitless. Because either you are going to break my heart and smash it to pieces in which I will probably end up medicated or carrying around a bottle in my hand and pushing a shopping trolley or we are going to be together forever and considering we haven’t been together for that long, I don’t know what the fuck to do. All I can think about is you! I even thought about us grey and wrinkly. I never think like that and that is your fault!”

Alec looked at him trying not to smile, “So you are angry because you are falling in love with me?”  
Magnus looked at him, “No!”  
Alec scratched his head, “You would rather I treated you like shit”  
Magnus sighed, “No”

Alec smiled and stepped closer placing his hands on Magnus hips, “Okay then, well the only other option is that you shut the fuck up and deal with it and I will continue to do things for you and you will learn to put up with it and I can write anything I like to the very special person that I am falling in love with whether you like it or not and you can’t stop me. Whether you are 30 or 80. I am not going to apologise for any of it. I meant every word. No matter how scared you are. Here, Next time you want to yell at me , feel free to let yourself in!”

He handed Magnus a key to his place. The key ring was a heart that looked like it had been dipped in diamonds, all sparkly. Though Magnus was sure they weren't actual diamonds.

Magnus stood there looking at him. When push came to shove Alec pushed and shoved right back.  
Alec looked at Magnus, “So I take it you had a shit day at work”  
Magnus nodded and Alec wrapped his arms around him, “You know what, we should go away for the weekend anywhere. You choose. Meanwhile, come here.”  
Alec moved him to the couch, and sat beside him running his hand up into his hair and scalp.Massaging his head.   
Magnus laughed, “Oh Alexander- I am sorry. I just….”  
Alec placed his finger on Magnus lips, “Shut up Magnus”  
Magnus smiled, “ I….”  
Alec shook his head, “Sssh, stop. You don’t need to say anything. Just stop and let me love you.”  
Magnus sighed, “Are you coming back to my place?”  
Alec nodded, “Yes. Come on its getting late and we have to work tomorrow.”  
They walked in to Magnus apartment and Magnus walked him straight into the bedroom.

Magnus kissed Alec. This kiss was different to all the others, Magnus had made it very clear what he needed and it was very different to what Alec had intended.  
Magnus did not want the gentle hands of his lover caressing him and making love. Magnus wanted something else. Something primal and erotic.

Alec felt way out of his comfort zone, he was not in control at all. In fact Magnus had tied Alec's hands together and he couldn’t handle it, he literally pulled them apart ripping Magnus shirt as he did and something happened. Alec lost all control and did exactly what Magnus wanted.   
Alec bit him hard on his side between his rib cage and his waist and Magnus groaned in ecstasy. Magnus was fierce and Alexander had no option but to be fierce with him. Not violent, Just passionate and forceful and dirty. Magnus did things to Alec that Alec had never experienced before and at one point Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and placed it around his own neck begging him to press tighter. As Magnus stuck his fingers into Alec's mouth, Magnus pulled out a toy from his draw and placed it in Alec's hand whispering, “fuck me with this”.   
Alec knew what it was , but had never used one before and Alec loved the way Magnus body reacted to all of it. At one point Alec was holding Magnus full body weight as Magnus back arched and his arms bent over touching the mattress as Alec pounded into him hard and said things he would never have said to Magnus, but that is what Magnus wanted, he begged him for it.  
This was on a whole other level for Alec and he hadn’t worked out whether he liked it or not. 

Magnus woke and went to roll over, Alec was gone.  
Magnus looked at his phone -it was 4:30am and Alec was not there in his apartment.  
“fuck” Magnus thought to himself. He knew exactly what he had done and his heart started to fill with regret.  
Magnus put his pj's on and went to Alec's unlocking the door. Alec was sitting out on the little balcony big enough for two drinking scotch out of the bottle.

Magnus walked in and Alec looked at him.   
Magnus walked up to him and grabbed the bottle of scotch and had a drink. “I am sorry I did that to you.”  
He handed Alec the bottle and Alec took another drink, and shook his head, “ Don’t apologise.”  
Magnus looked at him, “We need to talk about it.”  
Alec looked at him, “No we don’t. I am fine Magnus really”  
Magnus was not smiling. “Oh I don’t think you are. I think it scared you and you don’t like it because you lost control.”  
Alec looked at him, “I never said I didn’t like it. Your right though, I was scared-scared I would hurt you.”  
Magnus grabbed another drink, “I thought it was fucking amazing.For someone who had never done anything like that before- you certainly tuned in. All you had to say was stop.”  
Alec took another drink, “I didn’t want to stop.”  
Magnus looked at him, “So why are you sitting out here at 4:30 in the morning?”  
Alec passed him the bottle, “I am just trying to figure it out.”  
Magnus took the bottle, “There is nothing to figure out Alexander, we simply reacted to each other in a way that we hadn’t done before. I know it was my fault, I wanted it that way and that was selfish of me.”  
Magnus took a drink.  
Alec shook his head, “No it wasn’t. I was glad you did, you should do what you feel.”   
Magnus shook his head, “No. I did it on purpose because I was trying to scare you off and I am sorry I did that to you.”  
Magnus took another drink and handed Alec the bottle.  
Alec took another drink, “I know! I know why you did it. The thing is Magnus every time we have sex I learn something about myself, whether I like it or not. You teach me who I am and I hate to tell you this but you failed miserably to scare me off. If anything because of this-here-now, I feel more connected to you than ever. You obviously care otherwise you would have just stayed in bed.”

Magnus took another drink and moved his hands over his arms as he started to get cold, “ You are not the only one who is learning about themself. You have taught me how to love Alexander and there are no words that I can express to explain how truly great full I am for that.”   
Alec looked at him, “Come on-Lets go inside, your getting cold.”  
Magnus smiled, Alec stood up and grabbed the bottle placing his hand on Magnus back, Magnus placed his hand on Alec's face, “Oh Alexander I do care, I care so much it hurts and I am sorry if you feel bad, I never meant for that to happen. Please can I stay, I want to just hold you and fall asleep.”  
They stepped into the lounge room and Alec placed the bottle down on the table.  
Alec looked at Magnus, “Magnus I am not angry, confused a little, slightly surprised. But I am not angry and I don’t feel bad, honestly.”  
Magnus smiled, “Really. Because I promise that will never happen again”  
Alec smiled, “Well that's a tad disappointing”  
Magnus smiled, “If you want it you will have to beg for it.”  
Alec nodded, “ when you say beg…”   
Alec lent down and pulled Magnus over his shoulder, Magnus squealed and laughed as Alec took him into the bedroom and placed him on the bed and kissed him on the forehead.  
Alec climbed into bed and Magnus asked him to roll over, Alec shook his head, “Sorry.”  
Magnus smiled, “I can’t tickle your back and send you to sleep if you are lying on it.”  
Alec smiled and rolled over and Magnus did exactly that, shedding a tear that he had finally found the one man who made him complete and he promised himself to treasure it at all costs.


	5. Alexanders New Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander & Magnus hang out for the day and enjoy a spot of shopping and each other.

Magnus had woke to hear Alec in bed on his phone, “Yeah sorry- not feeling well wont be in for the rest of the week. See you Monday.” It was half right.Alec was exhausted rather than unwell.  
He placed his phone back down and snuggled into Magnus.

Magnus smiled as Alec wrapped his big arms around him and fell back to sleep waking up an hour later. He grabbed his phone and did the same thing. Literally word for word.

Alec heard him and smiled, nuzzling even further into Magnus neck drifting off to sleep for another hour  
When Alec woke Magnus was staring at him smiling. “Are you hungry my love?”  
Alec laughed, “Yes. I am starving.”  
Magnus smiled, “Lets go out for breakfast and just hang out for the day.”  
Alec nodded, “Great idea”

Alec and Magnus left the apartment and decided to go to the little cafe up the road. Magnus had been there many times before and the waiter smiled and winked at him as they sat down. They ordered and Magnus had a polite conversation with the waiter. Alec noticed they were not charged for the coffee. After breakfast they did a spot of shopping. Everywhere they seemed to go Magnus knew someone and Alec noticed people eyeing his gorgeous boyfriend. How could they not , he was good looking, stylish and had this confidence and elegance about him and he gave Alec his full attention. 

Alec realized it was the first time they had really been out in public since they had met. 

They walked into a mens clothes store. Magnus obviously new the shop well. The salesman who was definitely older walked up to Magnus and smiled, “Nice to see you again Magnus.”   
Magnus introduced him to Alec and the man smiled politely. Alec stood flicking through the shirts as Magnus and the salesman spoke of fabric, texture and colors.  
“Oh this will look stunning on you, you really have the shoulders to carry this style.”  
Alec cut in, “Its ok, but this one is much better.”  
Magnus grabbed the shirt that Alec had picked for him and went to try it on smiling at the sales man, “Sorry, I don’t need any help, Alexander picks my shirts”   
Alec smiled and Magnus winked at him. The salesman nodded and left them to it. Alec had picked out a few more and handed them into the change room.They were all exactly the right size.  
Magnus grabbed them, “you can come in you know.”  
Alec smiled replying, “Baby, if I go in, we ain’t coming out”  
Magnus laughed, “You are no fun.”  
Magnus stepped out showing Alexander each one. Alec nodded giving his approval as they all looked good.  
Alec smiled, “You could wear Acid wash denim shirts and look great.”  
Magnus caught his breath, “Never”  
Magnus had decided on four shirts he walked out of the change room and smiled,”Now my turn. I have seen your closet, something other than Grey, white or black.”  
Alec smiled, “What about off white, or light black”  
Magnus shook his head, he flicked through the the shirts and picked a few, Alec handed him two straight back, “I am not wearing canary yellow, I will look like Big bird,” which was a reference to a children's TV show.   
Alec screwed up his face, “And nothing with spots.” Magnus laughed and agreed.  
Magnus picked some more and walked into the change room.   
Alec looked at him “Get out”  
Magnus shook his head, “Hey that's your rule, not mine. Can I at least do the buttons up?”  
Alec breathed heavy and lowered his voice to a soft whisper, “If you must”  
Magnus nodded, “I must. Change rooms can be dangerous places Alexander”   
Alexanders chest heaved as Magnus did up his buttons and his voice lowered, “Magnus, I can’t”  
Magnus smiled, “But you really want to.”  
Alec stared at him and smiled, “You know I do.”  
Magnus sighed and smiled fixing his collar before being interrupted by the salesman, “Here is one I thought you may like.”  
Alec smiled, “ Reddish brown, maybe?”  
The sales man scoffed, “It’s called Puce”  
Magnus laughed as Alec looked at him, “Call it what you want-It’s reddish brown.”

They approached the counter with ten shirts in total and Magnus haggled with the salesman. He was brutal and they ended up receiving a 30% discount. Alec was impressed.  
Magnus noticed Alec was quiet, “Whats the matter Alexander”  
Alec shook his head and grabbed on to Magnus hand “Nothing”  
Alec did not say anything, he was thinking.

It was a beautiful day and Magnus and Alec cut through the park and ended up buying a bag of bread and feeding it to the ducks. They laid under a tree and look at the clouds as they slowly moved across the sky.  
Alec replied, “Must be time for lunch”

The restaurant was busy as Magnus was at his best flirting terribly with the waitress to get a good table. The waitress set them up against the wall and while it was not possible for Alec to sit next to Magnus he still flicked out his chair.  
Alec shook his head.  
Magnus looked at him, “what”  
Alec sat there, “You don’t even know do you”  
Magnus sat back, “enlighten me.”  
Ever since breakfast, every where we go either someone is flirting with you or eyeing off your ass!”  
Magnus smiled, “I cant help that. Are you jealous?”  
Alec sat there. “Breakfast, the waiter winked at you, the shirt guy-I saw the way he touched you. The security guard at the park was almost drooling and the guy at the fruit & veg stand now the frigging waitress.”  
Magnus smiled, “and so far I have managed 2 free coffees and 30% discount of the shirts and a free apple, Which equates to about 45 dollars so far.”  
Alec smiled, “I would have given you the shirts for free.”  
Magnus laughed, “Oh my sweet, if you worked in men's wear, I would have happily paid double.”  
Alec blushed.  
Magnus smiled, “would you like me to stand up and ask everyone to stop looking at me as it annoys my boyfriend because he gets very   
j e a l o u s.”  
Alec nodded, “Yes.”  
Magnus smiled, “You are so hot when you are jealous!”  
Magnus stood up and Alec was horrified, “Don’t you dare.”  
Magnus had this glint in his eye Alec smiled, “Don’t do it Magnus.”  
Magnus smiled, “I am going to the bathroom I will be back in a second.” He placed his hands on Alec's face and kissed him right there in front of the whole restaurant.It was as long as it was soft and sweet and Alec automatically slid his hands around Magnus hips. There were giggles and claps and cheers.  
Magnus pulled back and Alec’s face was bright red. Alec shook his head and smiled. While Magnus was away Alec noticed other patrons sneaking kisses. Boyfriends and girl friends, Middle aged men and women and even to older men sitting up the back. The room seemed to change from being pre lunch chaotic to light and happy. Even the waitress received a little kiss on the cheek from someone who was either a regular or someone she knew personally.

Magnus returned and as he sat down the waitress placed their food down and smiled, “Its on the house”  
They both laughed as Magnus raised his eyebrow and winked at Alec, “78.80 in total. I wonder whether we could get free dinner if I slid under the table.”  
Alec was not going to chance a smart remark as he wasn’t sure Magnus wouldn’t actually do it.  
Alec guessed the man approaching was the owner, he was ready to apologize when the man said, “Thank you.”  
Another man approached, “Oh leave them alone they are young and in love”  
Magnus was confused and Alec smiled as the men walked off. Alec turned to Magnus and told him what he saw when Magnus had left. Magnus smiled, “Ah its contagious- In a good way.”  
Alec laughed.   
They finished lunch as Magnus walked up to the waitress and tipped her, she smiled, “I should be tipping you. Since you two kissed my tips have doubled”  
Magnus lent in and kissed her on the cheek and Alec smiled grabbing him by the hand, “Come on Casanova.”  
The waitress laughed and they left.  
Magnus smiled,“Lets go home and we’ll head out for dinner later, I know a great little Italian restaurant”

As they were walking home they passed a shop with older eclectic furniture and bits and pieces. Alec stopped, “Can we just have a quick look.”  
Magnus smiled, “sure”  
Magnus watched as Alec ran his hands over the timber dresses and antique furniture. They had some lovely pieces in there. Not all were antique. Magnus was looking around and looked at the silver candelabras while Alec had his eye on an old grandfather clock and a antique drinks cabinet. The lady looked at Magnus and approached him, “They are lovely aren’t they? They are early 19th century and solid silver”  
Magnus smiled, “They are”   
He looked at the price tag. They weren’t as expensive as he thought, still they weren’t cheap either. Magnus haggled and the lady agreed saving Magnus another $200.  
He walked up to Alec and showed him. Alec smiled, “They are beautiful”  
Magnus placed them on the counter and went to look at Georgian chairs as Alec decided to buy the drinks cabinet and something else he spotted for Magnus. The lady was surprised, normally she could tell when her customers walked in whether they would buy anything or what type of style. She had been way off the mark with Alec. He certainly new his antiques and had great taste.  
Alec walked up to Magnus, “ Would you like anything else?”  
Magnus smiled, “I would like it all”  
Alec smiled, “They do have some lovely pieces, I really like those candelabras.”  
Magnus smiled,” and I managed a further 200 off”  
Alec shook his head, “that does not surprise me, and you didn’t even have to kiss me”  
Magnus stepped in, “I never have to kiss you, I just always want to. I wonder if I could get a further discount if we made out on the chair?””  
Alec smiled, “Come on, otherwise I might do something and get us arrested.”  
Magnus laughed, “or a bigger discount?”  
Alec shook his head, “No, definitely arrested”  
Magnus laughed.  
They approached the counter to pay and the lady smiled wrapping the candelabras and handing them to Magnus. Magnus went to pay and she smiled, “They have already been paid for Sir.”  
Magnus looked at Alec, “ I cannot let you do that.”  
Alec smiled with a glint in his eye, “You can pay me back later.”  
Magnus eyes lit up, “You are on! Whats in the box?”  
Alec smiled, “I’ll show you later.”  
The lady smiled, “It will be delivered after 6 this evening Sir”  
Alec smiled and took the box, “Thank you”

They walked into Alec’s apartment first and Magnus placed one of the candelabras down on the table. “I thought we would have one each”   
Alec smiled, “Thank you baby.”  
Magnus smiled, “Well you did pay for them.”  
Alec grabbed him and pulled him into him, “Oh no, you are going to pay for them.”  
Magnus giggled as Alec kissed him. Once again, Alec’s kiss was different than the others, lots of little kisses as if butterflies were flinging into his lips, Magnus sighed as he wrapped his arms around Alec's neck. Alec rolled his tongue around Magnus lips before pulling back and smiling. Moving his hands around his face, “you are beautiful inside and out.”  
Magnus placed his hands on Alec's, “Its you. You make me”  
Alec smiled, “No baby, you just are. Here, I want to show you something”  
Alec held his hand and sat him on the couch opening the box. Magnus caught his breath, “Oh that is beautiful. Is it a cigar box”  
Alec shook his head,” No open it.”  
Magnus became nervous, “Its your box, You open it”  
Alec smiled, “No it’s yours, It reminds me of you.”  
Magnus opened it and caught his breath once again, It was a Russian music jewellery box that played Fur Elise which was composed by Beethoven.  
Magnus sat there staring at it, listening to it.  
Alec was watching him, Magnus closed the lid, “Alexander I can’t accept it. It is too much”  
Alec shook his head, “No, it isn’t. It is perfect. Elegant, graceful, unique and practical and that is you baby. Look you can put all your rings and chains in there! Its the least I could do after all you saved us 298.80 today. Please Its important to me.”  
Magnus nodded, “It is beautiful. Thank you.”

They laid on the lounge wrapped in each other just talking when there was a knock at the door, Alec answered it and the delivery men had turned up with the cabinet. Magnus looked at the time, “I am heading home to get ready, back soon. Alec smiled, “What shirt are you wearing?”  
Magnus thought about it, “The new silver one!” Alec nodded.  
Alec showered and finished getting ready, when Magnus arrived back. Magnus entered Alec room stating, “Hi honey I’m home. He turned the corner and stepped back, “Oh my Alexander”  
Alec blushed as he grabbed his wallet and Jacket.   
Magnus walked up to him, “That shirt. You look so sexy in that, Dark pink suits you! It will look great on my floor”  
Alec shot him a look as they headed out for dinner, “It’s musk Magnus.”


	6. Buttonless shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh fancy running into Sebastian

Alec noticed there was something different about Magnus tonight. He was always confident but tonight he was protective and more subtle. It was just a slight change in the dynamic between them. Magnus had an air to him that Alec had not seen before. He was more serious and took the lead, paying for the cab, holding the door for Alec, ensuring they had a little table were Alec could sit next to him rather than opposite, pulling out his chair, ordering the wine, pouring the wine.

Magnus also noticed the looks his boyfriend was getting. Alec was relaxed and smiling. He had a beautiful smile and seemed to be glowing. Alec allowed Magnus to take control and he liked it..  
The waiter approached the table and Magnus asked Alec what he would like to order, the waiter offered a few suggestions and Alec picked the Gnocchi and Magnus smiled, “I will have the same.”

They relaxed and spoke about what they both wanted in the future. Alec had his hand on Magnus thigh as he was talking, “I don’t really want to be in the city and I don’t really want to be working in contract administration.”  
Magnus looked at him, “So what do you really want.”  
Alec looked at him, he blushed as he spoke, “to be with you”  
Magnus heart melted and he smiled as he rubbed his leg against Alec's, “I meant what do you really want to do, not who!”  
Alec looked at Magnus and had this devilish naughty boy expression on his face. “I really want to do you!”  
Magnus laughed and rolled his eyes, “Right here now in the restaurant”  
Alec grinned, “Maybe”  
Magnus looked at him,He new Alec was teasing. Alec was many things but not an exhibitionist, “Oh by the angels Alexander don’t tempt me. I mean it”  
Alec smiled and lent in and kissed him quickly on the lips. Magnus was surprised as Alec pulled back, “I know what you meant.But that is what I really want, so everything else doesn’t matter, maybe that little antique shop”  
Magnus smiled,”You did look like you were having fun today”  
Alec's eyes lit up, “oh some of those tables and furniture were just exquisite. They were so well made, and I did like those Georgian chairs. Those candelabras were probably the best buy”  
Magnus smiled as Alec stopped talking as the waiter bought the meals to the table. The waiter looked at Alec and smiled, “Is there anything else I can get for you Sir?”  
Magnus loved the fact that Alec had very little idea when someone was flirting with him, He was oblivious to it. Alec shook his head, “No, thank you!” and Magnus once again had his full attention. “ What about you, what would you like to do?”  
Magnus smiled, “Apart from the gorgeous stunning man in front of me to be honest I would rather clean toilets than work where I am”  
Alec smiled, “I have to say I can just picture you in rubber gloves Magnus”  
Magnus laughed, “mmm Latex! I would love a little bed and breakfast and do as little as possible with a cocktail or scotch in my hand”  
Alec looked at him, “full of antique furniture”  
Magnus smiled, “Maybe”  
Alec was smiling and rubbed his thumb on his cheek,“Thank you” he removed it and smiled.  
Magnus had interlocked his legs with Alec's, “What for”  
Alec lent in, “everything,”

Just then Alec stiffened as a voice came from behind, “Well Well if it isn't the heir to the Lightwood fortune. The prodigal son that couldn’t stomach who he was and ran away”  
Alec looked up at the tall blonde haired man, “Sebastian! Still as shallow and slimey as ever”  
Magnus raised his eyebrows as Alec's demeanor changed quickly.  
Sebastian looked at Magnus and back to Alec, “So who's the hand bag- a little up market for you isn’t it.”  
Magnus smiled, “He only likes me because I give good head”.  
Alec smiled, “You do give good head baby”  
Magnus winked, “Thank you Mr Lightwood”  
Alec smiled, “Credit where credit is due”

The women on Sebastian's arm couldn’t help but smile. Alec turned to Sebastian and looked at the very well groomed women and then at Sebastian, “Let me guess, you work for her daddy's company?” Alec smiled at her, “You must be loaded. Its not love- Its called positioning sweet heart.”  
Well the look on her face said it all. Alec had nailed it.  
Sebastian stood over the table, “ Oh poor Alec, a disappointment and embarrassment to his parents, ran away from home because he couldn’t handle being a fag.”  
Alec laughed, “How sad is it that you have to pretend you are straight just to whore yourself out for the dollar. Ran out of sugar daddy's at the country club did we , or is it just that your not pretty enough for them anymore?”  
Sebastian swung with a closed fist, Magnus reacted quickly and intercepted it, grabbing it in his hand holding it firm. 

Alec watched as Magnus shoulders clenched as he stood with his legs slightly apart and still held himself with dignity and class. Magnus looked at the blonde man standing in front of him and spoke just above a whisper, “Now Now- while I enjoy bitchy just as much as anyone, May I suggest that you- Sebastian, move on before you embarrass yourself in front of your lovely lady. You do not want to get beaten up by a hand bag? and we will sit down politely and finish our meal.”  
Magnus still had his hand wrapped around Phillips fist as he continued. “Because if I let go and that is not what happens,” Magnus lowered his voice and lent in whispering into Sebastian's ear, “ and you stop me from taking him home and fucking him senseless-I can and I will snap your fucking neck.” Magnus drew back smiling, “ Since I know more about you, then you do about me, I suggest you seriously consider your options.”

Sebastian was shocked he did not expect that reaction from Magnus. Magnus didn’t look like he could hurt a fly, but he felt Magnus squeeze his hand and the way Magnus looked at him he wasn’t willing to find out.  
The lady on his arm grabbed him, “Sebastian, Come on- the show will be starting soon. Please leave them alone”  
Sebastian relaxed his arm and Magnus relaxed his hand adding, “Nice to meet you, enjoy the rest of your night.”  
Sebastian and the lady turned and walked away. She turned back to Magnus and mouthed “sorry”

Alec looked at Magnus bewildered, “What the fuck was that, I didn’t even see that coming. You just grabbed his hand?”  
Magnus smiled, “Neither did he! I told you at the club, I can look after myself. You don’t seriously think I have never had to defend myself? She will dump his pathetic ass tomorrow”

Alec looked at him, “ What did you say to him, he went pale white?”  
Magnus smiled, “Did he?”  
Alec looked at him in awe of what he had just witnessed. Only the tables either side were aware of anything going on. Alec smiled“ what sort of training Is that ,special forces?”  
Magnus laughed, “Try martial arts. I had an alterior motive , I didn’t want your musk shirt to get damaged, what was that all about?” 

Alec sat back still regrouping from Magnus surprising display. It was very sexy and Alec was struggling to not focus on those shoulders he had lovingly kissed. “Its shit from school, he is a douche bag. He was Jace's friend and told Jace he was just pretending to like me to get into the family's network of high profile friends and money. We hooked up but it was just an act from him. So when that didn’t work he outed me and things got a bit ugly for a while so I took off. Its ok now though. My parents don’t care and I am happy. I never really wanted to be like that. Country clubs and dinner parties.Magnus people are staring?”  
Magnus smiled and placed his hand on Alec's face, “ Oh my sweet, They have been staring at you all night”  
Alec blushed, “I don’t think its me.”  
Magnus let out a chuckle, “ You just don’t know how absolutely striking you are Alexander”  
Alec smiled, “Me- Your like Ninja Clarke Kent-who are you?” 

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh, He took a large drink of red and looked at Alec. Magnus placed his hands in Alec's playing with his fingers. Alec looked at him. “Magnus?”  
Alec noticed Magnus was staring at Alec's fingers playing with them. Alec tried to get his attention again, “Hey Magnus.” 

Magnus looked at him, “Who am I? I am the man who loves you Alexander.”  
Magnus was not being jovial or sweet or even emotional. He was simply stating a fact. A fact that burned into Alec's soul. He wasn’t joking. He was deadly serious and it was different to saying it through a kiss or after a cute moment. Alec knew he meant it. And he also knew exactly what that meant. It caught Alec off guard.  
Alec knew what that meant and he did not expect the intensity of it to consume him like it did. Magnus removed one of his rings. Alec froze as Magnus grabbed his hand and slid his mouth over Alec's smallest finger watching as Alec caught his breath as he gently slid it onto Alec's finger. Magnus smiled and ran his hands over it, "Let's call this a promise ring" Alec's heart was beating fast, tears were welling in his eyes. “Magnus, I don’t know what to say, I…”  
Magnus smiled, “Alexander-you have already said it.”  
Magnus wiped a tear that flicked down onto Alec's cheek, “I hope that is a tear of joy Alexander”  
Alec smiled staring at the ring and Magnus, “I have never been so happy. Don’t ever leave me Magnus”  
Magnus pulled him into him, “Well I can’t now, You have my favorite ring.”  
Alec looked at him, “I want to go home”  
Magnus nodded. They left the restaurant and quickly flagged a cab down and headed back to Magnus apartment. The minute the door closed Alec shoved Magnus up against it trying to undo the buttons but they were small and his hands were to big, he was getting frustrated and couldn’t wait so he simply pulled the shirt apart, hearing the buttoons fling against the wall. Magnus smiled as Alec spoke through the kisses, “I will buy you another one.”  
Magnus did the same, simply ripping the buttons off as he pulled the shirt open leaving Alec bare chested as Magnus stopped him. “No- Not like this, come with me”  
The walked into the bedroom and Magnus whispered, “Make love to me Alexander until the sun comes up”  
Alec smiled and he did exactly that, “say it Magnus,”  
Magnus smiled, “say what?”  
Alec looked at him, “I am the man who loves you”  
Magnus smirked, “Oh Alexander I AM the man who loves you!”  
Alec got harder against him and whispered, “ say it again”  
Magnus whisperedinto his ear, knowing it would drive Alec crazy, “ Oh Alexander, I am the man who loves you!”  
Magnus bit him on the neck and Alec groaned and whispered, “Magnus I need you, I have always loved you- even before I knew you I loved you.”  
Magnus got exactly what he wanted and he so wanted it.

Alec was actually singing making breakfast and Magnus could not help but laugh so hard he nearly cried as Alec bopped around with his buttonless musk shirt and mickey mouse pyjama pants covered in little and some not so little bruises on his chest and his neck.  
Alec looked at him, “Get your ass back in bed”  
Magnus smiled, “Can I just grab coffee”  
Alec poured the jug and handed him his coffee,”Now go!”  
Magnus swung around and marched back into bed. “Yes Sir, Mr Lightwood”

Alec plated the food and for the 500th time ran his finger around the ring that Magnus had given him smiling as took breakfast in.


	7. No Other Shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec takes Magnus to meet some very special people which change both their worlds.
> 
> This is the last Chapter, I hope you have enjoyed it.

Alec cleared the breakfast plates and looked at Magnus, “Now I need you to get in the shower, dress and grab an over night bag and be ready in about an hour. I am going home to change and I will come back for you.”

Magnus went to speak and Alec lent in and kissed him, “Not negotiable sexy pants. There is something I want to show you”  
Magnus smiled and nodded , “Do you need pants on to show me”  
Alec kissed him once again and nodded.  
Magnus ran his finger down his arm, “That’s a tad dissapointing. Do I need to bring anything special.”  
Alec shivered and exhaled before shaking his head, “No -1 hr baby”

Alec returned as promised, he grabbed Magnus by the hand and they stood waiting for the lift. Once in Alec hit the button to the basement. Magnus laughed, “I think you mean ground floor”  
Alec shook his head, “No we are going to the basement”  
Magnus looked at him raising his eyebrows. “We are staying the night in the basement? You know someone who lives in the basement?”  
Alec smiled and nodded.

The doors opened and Magnus followed Alec, they stood in front of a shimmering green MG RV8 soft top convertable and Magnus caught his breath.  
Alec smiled,“Magnus- meet Myrtle”  
Magnus smiled, “That is yours?”  
Alec nodded and Magnus stepped into him, “Oh my, she is beautiful. So where are we going?”  
Alec opened the passenger side door and smiled, “Somewhere very special to me.Get your sexy ass in the car Magnus”  
Magnus did as he was told. They headed out of the city and Magnus couldn’t help but ask, “Why did you name her Myrtle?”  
Alec laughed, “ well there’s two reasons, The first one is probably the most obvious,because she is green. The second reason is Myrtle Gonzalez was Hollywood’s first Latin & Hispanic movie star. She starred in at least 78 silent era motion pictures from 1913 to 1917.Did you know that?”  
Magnus shook his head, “I did not know that”

Just then Alec’s phone rang, Alec looked at Magnus, can you answer it- Its just Jace.  
Magnus grinned and picked it up, “Oh Alexander stop. Please-I cant take anymore-not all over Myrtle”  
Alec burst out laughing and so did Jace.  
Jace was still laughing, “You almost had me right up until Myrtle. How are you Magnus?”  
Magnus replied, “We are well thankyou”  
Alec yelled out, “We are on our way to Hodges”

As they turned up at a winery Magnus smiled, “Oh this is perfect. A winery.I could think of nothing better. I was a little bit worried”  
Alec smiled, “Where did you think we were going”  
Magnus smiled, “Camping maybe or Mountain climbing. Don’t ever take me camping Alexander”  
Alec smiled as he moved his hand to Magnus thigh.  
Alec looked around as the drove through the main gate. It didn’t look as well maintained as it normally did. Alec had noticed little things here and there . The gates had not been repainted. There was a little rust and there was fencing that needed to be done.  
The Vines were looking healthy though and Magnus noticed there were acres of them.  
Hodges and his wife Lydia were sitting on the front verandah of the main house.

Alec greeted Hodges and Lydia with huge hugs. Magnus realised this was no ordinary winery, Alec had a connection to it and to the people.  
Alec noticed that Hodges looked alot older than he remembered. Lydia had not aged a day.  
Alec introduced Magnus to Hodges and Hodges smiled and shook his hand as his wife Lydia lent in and hugged him.  
They sat on the verandah and Lydia went in to get drinks, Magnus offered to help her.  
Hodges looked at Alec, “ So. What is this”  
Alec smiled, “He is the love of my life and I wanted you to meet him”  
Hodges smiled, “You look very happy Alec”  
Alec smiled, “I am. He is the one Hodges”  
Hodges placed his hand on Alec’s shoulder and smiled, “ Then that’s all that is important”  
Hodge noticed Alec playing with the ring on his finger.  
Hodge smiled, “Shall I just leave the cellar door open or do you want to break in again.”  
Alec laughed, “Can you leave it open,Last time you electrified it.”  
Hodges laughed as he lent in and touched Alecs face, “Only a little. I have missed you. How is Jace and the red head”  
Alec smirked, “ Yeah she has just taught him how to make toast.”  
Hodges laughed  
Alec looked at him, “How are you?”  
Before Hodges could answer Lydia and Magnus walked out to join them.  
Lydia was carrying sandwiches and Magnus was carrying a pitcher of ice tea with mint and lemon and 4 glasses.  
Lydia smiled, “So would you like to stay in the house or the cabin.”  
Alec smiled, “We’ll stay in the cabin”  
Alec was sitting next to Magnus playing with his hair as Lydia smiled and told Magnus stories about  
Alec when he was younger and the antics he and Jace would get up to. Magnus was laughing as  
Hodges shook his head smiling. It was obvious to Magnus that Alec was very close to them both.  
Magnus liked them. They had made him feel comfortable from the moment he arrived and Magnus particularly liked how relaxed Alexander was. Lydia commented on his rings as she really liked the largest one informing Magnus she had a chain very similar.  
Magnus smiled grabbing Alec’s hand showing Lydia the ring he gave to Alec, “This one is my favorite”  
Lydia smiled, “Alec why don’t you grab your gear and settle in. Show Magnus around and we’ll catch up in an hour or so.”  
Lydia went inside and bought out some supplies and handed them to Alec.  
Hodges smiled, “Hey can you give me a hand to do some fencing later.”  
Alec nodded.  
Magnus grabbed his bag and followed Alec as they walked to the rustic log cabin.  
Magnus smiled, The open fire place had already been set and there was a lounge and two single chairs in the main room with a four post bed in the bedroom.  
Magnus grabbed Alec by the shirt, “We will definatelty be using that!”  
Magnus walked into the bathroom and caught his breath “Oh my- we are definately doing that later.” There was a large cast iron claw foot bath with a wall to ceiling glass window that looked out onto the vineyard.  
It was quaint and lovely.  
Magnus jumped on the bed , “Alexander , come here”  
Alec shook his head, “Magnus if I lay down beside you, I know whats going to happen”  
Magnus looked at him and smiled, “Do you Alexander?”  
Alec laughed, “Yes I do baby.”  
Magnus started to remove his shirt and Alec could not remove his eyes.“That is so unfair Magnus”  
Magnus looked at him, “I might lay down I don’t feel very well.”  
Alec looked at him concerned and walked over, “Are you ok”  
Magnus pulled him onto him, “I will be when you kiss me”  
Alec laughed, “You cheated”  
Magnus kissed him, “Yes I did”  
They played on the bed kissing and Alec smiled, “Come on, I want to show you around.”  
They walked through the pathway along the river and Alec explained where the boundries where and the history of the vineyard.  
The vineyard used to be a thriving business and held events like weddings and parties when he was younger and this is where Alec learnt all about wine. This was really his home and this is where he came when he ran away. His father and Hodges were best friends so Hodges and Lydia were more like his Aunty and Uncle. While Alec loved his parents even though his mother drove him crazy. He had always been close to Hodges and Lydia they were more relaxed and less pretentious than his parents and he could talk to them about anything. It was Hodges that helped him through the hardest time of his life. When Alec told him he was gay expecting the same reaction as his parents, shock and horror. Hodges smiled and hugged him and told him to be true to himself and he would win the biggest battle of his life, and that was happiness. Hodges was right.

Alec felt guilty he had not been to see them in over 3 years, though he did keep in regular contact by phone.  
Magnus just walked and smiled taking in the fresh air and serenity. They walked hand in hand and ended up back at the main house and Alec took him over to the cellars. The smell of the wine barrells and the older style tools almost made Magnus giddy. “Oh its beautiful Alexander”.  
Alec had his arms wrapped around Magnus neck and gently grabbed Magnus ear by his teeth, “Not as beautiful as you”  
Magnus shivered as Alecs breath touched his ear.  
They heard a car pull up and Alec smiled. He new the car , It was Jace and Clary.They walked out and after greeting each other all sat around and talked.  
Hodges smiled at Jace, “I hear you have learnt to make toast.”  
Jace smiled, “Good news travels fast”

Hodges laughed, “When are you going to marry that girl”  
Jace smiled as Clary and Lydia walked out with some more food and drinks he looked at Clary, “ Hodges wants to know when I am going to marry you.”  
Clarys face went red and she smiled, “ Before the baby is due”  
Alec looked at him, “You are going to be a Dad?”.  
Alec hugged him so hard Jace couldn’t breath and Magnus smiled as he congratulated them both. Everyone was so happy for them. Lydia was in tears. Alec was in tears, Hodges scruffed Jace by the hair and Magnus sat and smiled.

Alec was holding Magnus hand in his lap, “We are going to be Uncles Magnus.”  
Clary stopped him, “I was hoping God father’s actually.”  
Magnus stood up and looked out over the vineyard. He was thrown by the love that they had shown him. He had never been an Uncle before and definately never been asked to be a God father. He was humbled at the thought and looked straight at Alec “This would be a perfect place for a wedding”  
There was something in the way he said it. Alec was sure Magnus was not referring to Clary and Jace.  
Clary smiled and turned to Lydia, “That is a great idea, Could we?”  
Lydia smiled wiping her tears, “It would be an honour”  
Clary looked at Jace, “Can we?”  
Jace smiled and nodded and looked at Alec, “I will need a best man”  
Alec hugged Jace again and Jace stopped him, “Preferrably without breaking my ribs. You need to stop Alec, Magnus will get jealous.”  
Magnus smiled and shook his head, “Hug him to death Alexander”  
Alec pulled away and Jace looked at him and raised his eyebrow, “Whats this? Since when do you wear rings”  
Alec looked at the ring and touched it with his other hand as he smiled, “Magnus gave it to me”  
Jace smiled and looked at Magnus, “Nice. Give us a look”

Everyone started moving around with Lydia, Alec and Clary removing plates from the table.  
Jace looked at Magnus, “He really loves you. I can tell”  
Magnus smiled and lent forward, “Is this where you warn me if I hurt him you’ll kill me”  
Jace smiled and nodded, “He loves you Magnus, Don’t hurt him.”  
Magnus smiled, “and I love him. That ring is the only family heirloom I own, so I did not give it lightly.”  
Hodges smiled and Jace nodded.  
Alec walked back out and sat down with Magnus, lifting Magnus legs ontop of his lap. Alec told Jace about running into Sebastian and Jace shivered, “He’s a prick.Did you punch him out”  
Alec told him what Magnus had done and Magnus was slightly embarrassed though Jace and Hodges were very impressed.  
Jace asked, “What on earth did you say to make him turn white.”  
Alec had asked the same thing at the resturant and Magnus had changed the subject.  
Magnus smiled, “I cant remember now”  
Jace smiled, “Liar, come on- tell us?”  
Magnus smiled, “I told him if he did anything to stop me taking Alexander home and fucking his brains out I would snap his neck.”  
Jace and Hodges burst out laughing with Alec going bright red.  
Hodges added.“You are a lucky man Alec.”  
Alec smiled at Magnus, “Did you really?”  
Magnus smiled, “Aha”

Lydia was inside and smiled hearing Hodges laugh. She had not heard him laugh like that for years.  
Lydia turned to Clary, “This is the best day ever.”  
Clary nodded, “I am glad Alec is with Magnus, He should be happy.Is everything ok Lydia?”  
Lydia smiled, “Yes of course” Clary did not believe her.  
Clary smiled and grabbed her hand, “Hodges looks tired”  
Lydia smiled, “He is tired. Its his heart. But he is taking medication, Please don’t tell the boys, they will only worry.”  
Magnus had over heard the conversation. He waited a few moments as Lydia changed the subject to babies and walked in pretending he had only just arrived, “I have orders for one bottle of scotch and 4 glasses.”  
Lydia smiled and grabbed the glasses and pointed to the scotch. “Dinner will not be long.”  
Magnus winked.

They all went inside and sat and ate talking about everything from the weather to the vines, politics and sport. Lydia and Hodges sat at the table as Magnus and Alec, Clary and Jace all cleaned up. Alec and Jace were out on the verandah planning the day tomorrow deciding to head out early and see what they could do with out Hodges help.  
They all had one more glass of scotch and called it a night.  
Magnus and Alec wondered back to the cabin and Alec walked in and smiled, “Now about that bath.”  
Magnus was already onto it.  
They climbed in and Alec had slipped further down due to his long legs that stuck over the end. Though the bath was deep enough it wasn’t long enough. Magnus leaned his head back in to Alecs chest, “This is way better than the shower.”  
Alec agreed. “Life is good Magnus”  
Magnus smiled, “Life is perfect Alexander”  
Alec nodded, “I am a bit worried about Hodges though , He doesn’t look well”  
Magnus didn’t say anything.  
After the bath they went to bed and though Magnus couldn’t wait to tie Alec to the bed post they simply snuggled into the over sized soft matteress and fell asleep entwined in each other.

When Alec woke he smiled as Magnus had ended up sleeping across him with his head on Alecs stomach and his legs shooting out the side. He played with Magnus hair and once again could not believe that with all the millions of people in the world he had managed to navigate through all of it and find the better part of himself. He could not imagine a life without Magnus and the word ‘love’ just didn’t seem to do it justice. 

Alec gently moved him and bought him coffee. “Good morning Baby”  
Magnus stirred and while he was given an option to stay in bed Magnus wanted to go with Alec. They walked up the path and met Jace out the front of the main house.  
Jace had stolen the keys to the work ute and they loaded the truck with bits they would need.

Hodges had joined them at 10 and was very impressed,By 12:00 Lydia had turned up with lunch and Hodges was supervising rather than doing anything to strenuous.

They stopped and as they had all worked up an appetite due to the lack of breakfast, hard work and the heat of the day.Magnus was taking a large drink and not quick enough to say anything as Alec had removed his shirt and Hodges and Jace both stood in shock with Jace bursting out with laughter and Hodges staring in disbelief, “Jesus Alec, what happened to you?”  
It was all the love bites on his stomach and chest that Hodges and Jace reacted to.  
Magnus smiled as Alecs face went so red. Alec had simply forgotten they were there. Jace had tears rolling down his face. 

Hodges looked at Alec and then Magnus, “Magnus, Doesn’t he feed you. Jesus Alec you need to feed your man, he is obviously hungry”  
Lydia grabbed Alecs face and turned to him, “Ignore them sweetheart they are just jealous”  
Magnus looked at Hodges and played along, “He doesnt you know and he is always mean to me.”  
Hodges laughed, “Don’t worry Magnus I will sort him out.”  
Alec looked at all of them , “Are you all finished?”  
Hodges shook his head, “Nope I am going to ride this one out for years.”  
Alec smiled and wrapped his hands around Magnus waist as he spoke to Magnus, “Thanks for all your help”  
Magnus cradled his head smiling, “You are welcome sweetheart. I do my best”  
Alec whispered, “You wait till I get you back to that cabin.”  
Magnus turned around and smiled, “Hodges, Alec is threatening me.”  
Jace laughed and shook his head.  
Hodges replied, “Alec don’t be mean to Magnus.”  
Alec had a glint in his eye and Magnus winked at him.  
Hodges turned to Magnus, “Magnus, stop chewing on Alec, If you are hungry buy some chips”  
Jace was laughing so hard he was holding his side, “Hodges turned to him, “And you- You make sure you look after red and the little one or you will have to deal with me!”  
Jace nodded.  
Magnus was stronger than he looked and though he had not fenced before he took direction well and had no trouble keeping up. They had completed all the fencing work by early afternoon and Hodges decided to call it a day. They had the best weekend and neither Alec nor Magnus wanted to leave.

The following months Magnus had watched as Alec became sad and tired. He was seemed to be just going through the motions, no matter what Magnus did, It didn’t change his mood. Magnus was starting to worry.  
Magnus looked at the calander and smiled, It was Alecs birthday on Saturday and Magnus had everything organised.  
Magnus was cooking dinner when Alec arrived and kissed him hello.  
Magnus looked at him, “Whats the matter?”  
Alec smiled, “I resigned today.”  
Magnus pulled back, “Oh thank god. You have been so miserable. I am glad.”  
Alec smiled, “Really, your not angry with me?”  
Magnus smiled, “No. That new manager has made your life hell. There are plenty of other jobs. But I do want to speak to you about something”  
Alec was relieved and once again reassured that Magnus supported him he was standing behind Magnus tring to pinch some food from the pan as Magnus tapped him on the hand.  
Magnus looked at him, “We should move in together”  
Alec smiled, “Yes we should”  
Magnus smiled, “That was easier than I thought it would be”  
Alec smiled, “Well we live together anyway. Where do you want to live. Here or mine?”  
Magnus smiled, “Neither”  
Alec looked at him, “So you want to find somewhere else to live”  
Magnus nodded and Alec agreed.  
Magnus dished up dinner, “ How about after we come back on the weekend we start looking”  
Alec agreed and pulled Magnus into him, kissing him as he had when they first met and Magnus melted, Alec picked him up and started walking to the bedroom. I am sorry I have been so miserable Magnus. I love you so much and I can not wait to move in with you.Even if I am unemployed”  
Magnus laughed, “ I think the sun comes up in 6 hours”  
Alec smiled, “Well we can watch it together”  
Alec kissed Magnus and laid him down on the bed, “Let me show you how much I love you Magnus.”  
Magnus smiled,“oh Alexander I know how much you love me.”  
Alec kissed him again, “No I don’t think you do”  
Alec ensured that if Magnus had any doubt tonight he no longer did.Magnus and Alec had made love many times and this time. It was different. It was gentle and powerfull and so emotional. It was the first time they had made love without saying a word. Neither of them had too.  
Magnus did not think it could be any better. That they could be any closer. He was wrong.

Friday finally came and they headed straight to the winery. Magnus was nervous. He had put so much time an effort into Alecs birthday, he wanted it to be perfect. 

Jace and Clary were arriving Saturday morning and everything else was ready to go.  
It was finally time and Lydia bought out the cake. Alec smiled and blue out the candles.  
Hodges smiled, “Before we give you your present, I have to tell you. We have sold the winery”  
Alec looked at him, “What?”  
Hodges nodded ,” It’s time Alec.New blood, someone who can really make it into what it was”  
Alec was sad but he understood.  
Lydia handed him his present.Alec laughed, It was 100 pasta dishes. Lydia smiled, “ Magnus said you were into carbs?”  
Alec lent in and kissed her, “Its perfect thanks”  
Hodges passed him a small box, It was a watch. Alec had a watch but this was more of a dress watch. Alec smiled and hugged him, “Its beautiful thanks”  
Jace and Clary handed him a box and he opened it. Clary had put it together herself, It was a baby sitting pack and Magnus and Alec both laughed. Alec smiled, “Now that will come in handy”  
Jace had handed him a gift certificate to buy things for their new place as Alec had told him Magnus and him were moving in together and a sign he had made which looked like it was for a gate “MALEC”.  
Alec laughed, “Whats Malec”  
Jace smiled, “Magnus and Alec”  
Alec laughed, “Very cute”  
Magnus handed over a large box with a big red bow.  
Alec kissed him, “I don’t need a present from you.All you have to do is just be here.” Magnus smiled.  
Jace made a noise like he was going to be sick, “Maybe you should have just wrapped yourself in a bow Magnus”  
Magnus winked at Jace, “That comes later”  
Jace went red and Hodges laughed.  
Alec had no idea what it was. He rummaged through large amounts of paper and pulled out a rock with an envelope taped to it.  
Alec raised his eye brow and opened it. He read the note, read the paper, looked at Magnus, looked at Hodges and looked back at Magnus.  
Hodges smiled, “I would not have sold it to just anyone and I cannot think of anyone else I would rather have take over.”  
Alec smiled and looked at Magnus, “Magnus -Marry Me.”  
Clary caught her breath and Magnus smiled, “That my gorgeous man is a given. Don’t get to comfortable you have a lot of work to do, there is a wedding in 6 weeks”  
That was Clary and Jaces wedding.  
Alec leaned in and kissed him pulling him over on his lap. Jace smiled and laughed and Lydia looked at everyone, “Perhaps we should have cake in the lounge”  
They all stood up and left Alec and Magnus kissing in the kitchen around the table.  
Magnus pulled away, “Happy Birthday my love”  
Alec smiled and kissed him again.  
Magnus pulled away, “Do you think we should join the others, after all it is your cake”  
Alec smiled, “Don’t care”  
Magnus laughed, “Come on birthday boy”  
Alec and Magnus walked in to where the others were. Lydia passed them cake and Alec sat on the chair with Magnus sitting on the floor in between his legs.  
Alec moved to go to the bathroom and when he came out he noticed Hodges was on the verandah.  
Alec walked up to him and and Hodges smiled, “You have 1 in a million there Alec. Don’t ever take it for granted.”  
Alec smiled and placed his hand on Hodges back, “I can’t believe he did it. I can’t imagine this place without you.”  
It had finally sunken in-Magnus had bought him a winery. Alec started to get upset and Hodges hugged him, “We have lots to talk about but it can wait.”  
Alec smiled wiping the tears from his cheeks, “Did he give you a good price”  
Hodges laughed, “I am not allowed to tell you, but I can tell you this. We are staying. It was part of the deal- He is a very astute negotiator”  
Alec laughed, “You should have seen the deal he got on a couple of candlelabras”  
Hodges laughed.  
Alec smiled, “I don’t think I have told you how much you and Lydia mean to me. Without you, I don’t know what would have happened.I love you Hodges”  
Hodges smiled, “And we love you too, even that idiot Jace. Now don’t get all mushy and go in and finish your cake”  
Hodges smiled  
Alec noticed the tears in Hodges eyes, “Not before I get a hug”  
Hodges smiled, “Ok, but don’t squeeze to hard, I enjoyed dinner”  
Alec laughed.  
Alec went inside first and Magnus noticed he had been crying, “Are you ok”  
Alec nodded.  
They were the first to leave with Alec looking at everyone saying , “My fiance and I are going to bed, thank you everyone for the best birthday.”

Two weeks later they moved in to the cabin full time and Alec handed Magnus a present.  
Magnus smiled, “What is this”  
Alec smiled, “Open it”  
Magnus caught his breath and laughed. “Oh my- Matching shirts.”  
They were Khaki in colour with MALEC embroided on the shirt pockets. They were work shirts.  
Alec looked at him, “So you don’t ruin all your nice shirts”  
Magnus kissed him and smiled, “I will never take it off”  
Alec pulled out a bag, “That’s ok, I have 7 others, and all in different colours”

12 months later the winery was in full production and the first ‘Malec’ Pinot Noir was released. Described as a full bodied sharp and fruity red, winning Industry awards.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
